bleachworldfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kaien Sachiyo
Kaien Sachiyo (幸世 海燕 Sachiyo Kaien ?) – znany także jako Miś-Pushupek, Ruszoffy, Pan od Bakudō, Szaman, Kłólik, i Mr. Pink. To młody mężczyzna w kwiecie wieku zajmujący aktualnie miejsce trzeciego oficera Oddziału Ósmego przynależącej do Gotei 13. Jeden z najlepszych adeptów demonicznej magii oraz jedyna osoba potrafiąca dorównać w piciu kapitanowi Kyōraku. Wygląd Kaien wygląda na około trzydziestu lat, jest bardzo wysoki. Ma krótkie, srebrno-białe włosy, przez które wielu przypomina zmarłego kapitana Hitsugayę, z którym jednak trudno go pomylić zważywszy na wzrost. Co więcej, był jego przybranym bratem, choć twierdzi, że nie czuje się jakby byli prawdziwym rodzeństwem. Niemniej jednak nigdy nie odwróciłby się do niego plecami. Charakter Kaien jest osobą bardzo wesołą, czerpiącą z życia wiele radości. Stara się być jak najlepiej widoczny i jak najbardziej rozchwytywany, szczególnie przez piękne kobiety. Sprawia pozory niezbyt bystrego, jednak w rzeczywistości może się pochwalić sporą inteligencją i niezawodnym instynktem. Jego ulubioną potrawą są kulki ryżowe (onigiri) i pikantne potrawy. Jego ulubiony napój to sake, lecz lubi także inne egzotyczne smaki. Jego ulubionymi osobami są Eiichiro Oda i Burakku Starr, a najbardziej podziwia Yamamoto Genryūsaia. Czuje się najpewniej w pobliżu nagich lub skąpo ubranych kobiet o nienaturalnie dużych piersiach. Historia thumb|180px|Kaien podczas pierwszego dnia w akademii. Kaien pochodzi z 69 okręgu Rukongai. Wychowywał się tam jako sierota i żeby przetrwać kradł z kolegami wodę. Pewnego dnia spotkał Yonsuna, który pomogł mu w kradzieży. Zaprzyjaźnili się i odkryli, że dysponują mocami duchowymi. Z czasem, aby wieść lepsze życie, postanowili udać się do Akademii i stać się potężnymi shinigami. Kaien oraz Yonsun byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, do czasu pewnego wydarzenia przez które został on niemalże zabity, a do tego przemieniony w pięcioletnie dziecko z powodu utraty oraz zachwiania energii duchowej. Kaien stracił także całkowicie swoją pamięć, dzięki czemu mógł zacząć nowe życie wraz z swoim najlepszym przyjacielem. Obaj zamieszkali w domu pewnej staruszki, gdzie poznał swojego, w tej kolei rzeczy, starszego braciszka, a do niedawna kapitana Oddziału Dziesiątego. thumb|left|200px|Zajęcia fechtunku w Akademii Kaien dostał się do najlepszej klasy w Akademii. Bardzo dobrze radził sobie z walką mieczem, jednak nie tak dobrze, jak z kidō. Gdy Yonsun została wyrzucony z Akademii, zerwali kontakt. Po ukończeniu edukacji, Sachiyo trafił do Oddziału Piątego, wówczas przewodzonego przez obecnego Vizarda, Shinjiego Hirako. Kilka lat po zniknięciu kapitana, Kaien został w tajemniczych okolicznościach przeniesiony do Oddziału Dziesiątego. Ostatecznie jednak skończył w Oddziale Ósmym, gdzie objął stanowisko trzeciego oficera. Fabuła Prolog thumb|130px|Młody Kaien Mały Kaien po trafieniu do Oddziału Dziesiątego nie potrafił jeszcze dobrze opanować swojego shikai, co zmniejszało jego użyteczność w walce. Dzięki tamtejszemu oficerowi, który ochoczo przyjął go pod swoje skrzydła, oraz poznanemu wtedy Karaiowi Keitaro, rozpoczął ciężki trening w celu pojednania z duchem zanpakutō. Lata mijały, a dywizjonista powoli zaczynał poznawać tajemnice swojego Pogromcy Dusz. Wszystko wydawało się iść w dobrym kierunku, nawet po spotkaniu swojego dawno niewidzianego brata dni mijały szczęśliwie na zajadaniu się słodyczami i popijaniem hetrolitrów oranżady wraz z luśowowłosą panią porucznik jedenastki oraz malowaniem twarzy innych czarnym flamastrem. Ukitake eXtra Wypasiony Ivent thumb|left|280px|Rukongai Bez kitu tak właśnie się nazywał, a może inaczej... nie ważne, dawno było i zapomniało mi się. Kilka lat temu na terenach najdalszych dzielnic Rukongai zaczęły znikać poszczególne i niepowiązane ze sobą osoby. Sprawa przybrała takiego rozgłosu, że Gotei 13 oraz Rada 42 nie mogli nie zainterweniować w tej sprawie, w wyniku czego jako odpowiedzialny za rozwiązanie tego problemu powołany został Kapitan 13 dywizji Jūshirō Ukitake. Ukitake zebrawszy pięcioro dzielnych i niosących miana jednych z lepszych w oddziale, których imion nie pamiętam, ruszył rozwiązać zagadkę tajemniczych zniknięć. Jednym z wcześniej wymienionej grupki był bardzo młody, lecz nader zdolny student Kaien. Było to jego pierwsze większe zadanie pod bezpośrednią wodzą kapitana, był wtedy zwykłym szarakiem. Grupa tuż po dostaniu się na miejsce i otrzymaniu szczegółów przez starszego zarządzającego tym rejonem przystąpiła do działania. Po wkroczeniu do bambusowego lasu znajdującego się nieopodal, napotkali opór w postaci grupki potężnych, jak na ich umiejętności, Pustych. Niedoświadczony wtedy Kaien, przez swoją nieuwagę, został złapany w ogromne szczypce potwora i niemal zmiażdżony. Dobre zgranie całej drużyny oraz szybka reakcja chłopaka pozwoliła mu na wydostanie się z krwiożerczego uścisku i wypatroszenie maszkary. Szczegóły pominę, lecz wspomnę, że to nie był jeszcze koniec. Kaien po rozwiązaniu zagadki, kto stoi za dziwnymi atakami, został mianowany liderem lokalnych łuczników i odpowiadał za utrzymanie pierwszej linii frontu. Dzięki swojej świeżo opanowanej lodowej tarczy był w stanie dostatecznie skutecznie osłaniać swój "oddział" przez atakami wroga, do czasu przybycia pewnej trójki wojowników. Sachiyo, jako najmłodszy i w najgorętszej wodzie kąpany, porwał się na spowitą tajemniczym imieniem łuczniczkę. Pomimo wykorzystaniu swojej wiedzy z dziedziny demonicznej magii, nie dawał rady pokonać przeciwnika, myśląc już o własnej śmierci postanowił przejść do zanjutsu i wykorzystując swoje jeszcze zachwiane shikai pokonał wszelkie trudności wydobywając z niej ostatnie tchnienie. Soul Society Podczas częstego pobytu w Społeczność Dusz jeszcze tego czasu mały Kaien spędzał mnóstwo czasu na zabawach i zajadaniu się słodyczami. To pewnego pięknego poranka gdy zaczęły nachodzić go dziwne wizje z przeszłość, było to coś jak oglądanie czyjegoś życia własnymi oczyma. Krew, walki, miłość, przyjaźń która ukazywała się w umyśle chłopaka napawała go niepokojem. Nieprzytomny znaleziony został przez Hyōsen Takarashi, który zabrał malca do swojej kwatery i zaopiekował się nim. To, co stało się później było czymś przerażającym, latające łóżka i trzaskające okna to rzeczy najbliższe temu, co się wydarzyło. Dziwne zawirowania cząstek duchowych spowodowały, że Kaien odzyskał swoją dawną formę oraz całkowicie wróciła mu pamięć.Hyōsen, najbliższy tej sytuacji nie mógł się cieszyć, bowiem o mało nie został uduszony przez oszołomionego przemianą shinigamiego. Peace Moments Podczas spokojnych dni w Społeczność Dusz shinigami spędzał wolne chwile na doskonaleniu swoich umiejętność oraz częstych popijawach w Knajpie, gdzie spotkał niezliczoną ilość przeróżnych osób, z którymi dzięki swojej nadludzkiej charyzmie udało mu się zaprzyjaźnić. Jedną z nich był należący tamtejszego czasu do Oddziału Ósmego, sam Kaien należał jeszcze do Dziesiątki, Mibu. Nazwiska dokładnie nie zapamiętał. Ich przyjaźń rozkwitała podczas wspólnych melanży na dachu bramy do Gotei 13 oraz wygłupach, które zazwyczaj kończyły się obfitymi bójkami, z których często obaj wychodzili nieźle poszarpani. Kyushū Pierwsza misja zaowocowała nowymi znajomościami z Kaito Fujiwarą, Setsuną Hino oraz Jirō. Cała czwórka zaczęła badać sprawę organizacji Kyushū, której członkowie chcieli się sprzymierzyć z Aizenem i wprowadzić nowe rządy w Seiretei. Jirō i Keitaro zmierzyli się po raz pierwszy z Itachim na terenach Oddziału Pierwszego. Walki nie udało się rozstrzygnąć, gdyż Kaienowi udało się zabić tylko i wyłącznie klony przeciwnika. Przywódca Kyushū uciekł do podziemi, gdzie skierowała się grupa poszukiwawcza, w której skład wchodził Kaien. Po jakimś czasie dołączyło do nich jeszcze kilku oficerów, poruczników oraz kapitan Oddziału Trzynastego. Mimo owocnych poszukiwań, nie znaleźli kryjówki Kyushū, a tylko stare podziemia Oddziału Dwunastego. Old Laboratory thumb|200px|Old Laboratory. Tym razem Kaien wraz z pewną grupką samozwańców ruszyli na rekonesans po zapomnianych terenach Oddziału Dwunastego. Po pokonaniu zabezpieczeń i dostaniu się do starego laboratorium, stoczyli walkę z kilkoma testami badawczymi pozostawionymi podczas ewakuacji. Podczas walki życie stracił jeden z przyjaciół, Obi. Po zakończeniu starcia grupa stworzona z samych największych wyjadaczy Gotei 13 o niskich rangach, znaleźli skrawek starożytnego ostrza będącego jak głosi legenda, "ostrzem które zabija bogów" zdolnego według kapitana Mayuriego unicestwić samego Sōsuke Aizena. Karakura thumb|200px|Uwolnienie zanpakutou u [[Arrancara.]] Podczas licznych wypadów do jednego z japońskich miast, na terenie starej kapliczki Kaien zauważył obecność kilku Arrancarów. Było to jego pierwsze spotkanie z tego typu przeciwnikiem, ale jak na pierwszy raz poradził sobie znakomicie. Dzięki jego znakomitej znajomość demonicznej magii oraz połączeniu kilku zaklęć udało mu się powalić jednego z najeźdźców w pierwszej minucie walki. Nie dobił jednak Pustego, gdyż jego nader ludzki wygląd wzbudził w nim ludzkie uczucia wobec tej bezdusznej istoty. Spotkał tam także dwójkę dość szczególnych osobników, jednym z nich był Dante tamtejszy fracción Trzeciej Espady, Harribel oraz tajemniczego Césara. Ich walka przebiegała bez najmniejszego zadrapania po obu stronach, stąd zakończyła się remisem i odwrotem. Tajna Organizacja thumb|left|170px|Pierścienie tajnej organizacji przewodzonej przez Itachiego. Coraz częściej w Społeczność dochodziło do tajemniczych morderstw, których przyczyny postanowił odkryć Kaien na własną rękę. Podczas śledztwa dowiedział się o pewnej organizacji charakteryzującej się sygnetami z charakterystycznymi znakami oraz że są oni powiązani ze zdrajcą i byłym kapitanem, Sōsuke Aizenem. Arrancar czyli najazd Papcia Spokojne dni w azylu przerwane zostały przez najazd Aizena i jego popleczników, którzy spustoszyli niemalże całe terytoria przynależące do Gotei 13. Podczas ataku porwana dostała Orihime Inoue którego to zajścia świadkiem był właśnie Kaien, wtedy jeszcze zwykły szeregowiec Dziesiątki. Z rozkazu głównodowodzącego stanął do walki z rebeliantami oraz zdrajcami Soul Society, podczas której pokonał Numeros Ronę oraz Ginę. Roszada Aizen wraz z Szayelem, Siódmym Espadą, dzięki ciężkiej pracy kilku płotek i zdobyciu próbek DNA oraz danych na temat Kapitana Oddziału Dwunastego, stworzyli klona szalonego naukowca, oraz trzy tajemnicze kostki zagłady. Podczas najazdu na Warszawę siły zła pokonały zastępy wiernych kapitanów i unicestwiły młodego geniusza zasiadającego na stołku Kapitana Dziesiątki, a jedynego brata oficera. Nieświadomy jeszcze tego faktu Kaien, otrzymawszy od Jūshirō Ukitake piekielnego motyla z wiadomością o obecności wroga na terenie Seireitei, niezwłocznie udał się w kierunku miejsca wyznaczonego przez kapitana. Niestety, na drodze do Portalu napotkał Exequias zwanego Soque i niepytając go o imię czy numer ruszył do walki w celu obrony tego w co wierzył... C.D.N Civil War Oficjalnie luśowy nie uczestniczy w tym wydarzeniu, lecz jeśli rzeczywiście pojawi się zagrożenie z strony dawnej organizacji na pewno ruszy do akcji by zakończyć to czego nie mógł kiedyś. Aktualnie jednak był to jeden wielki bajzel... Bounty Hunt thumb|left|180px|Hollow Pewnego dnia w Społeczność Dusz doszło do pewnego straszliwego incydentu w wyniku, którego życie straciło kilku shinigami oraz zostały skradzione pewne ważne dla Społeczeństwa dokumenty. Mając na uwadze powagę sytuacji, Głównodowodzący kapitan pierwszej dywizji, Yamamoto, powołał mały oddział, w którego skład wchodził między innymi Oficer Oddziału Ósmego, Kaien Sachiyo. Celem oddziału było złapanie i zabicie tajemniczego uciekiniera. Misja, z pozoru prosta i mało atrakcyjna, doprowadziła ich do Lasu Menosów, gdzie po przeprawie nastąpiła trudna walka z grupą Menosów. Podczas starcia drużyna podzieliła się. Kaien wraz z Niko i Ablem trafił na trudny iglasty teren. Kiedy już prawie złapali ściganego, misja została natychmiastowo przerwana z powodu pilnego alarmu. Moce i Umiejętności thumb|Pajęczynka przedstawiająca cech Kaiena. Ekspert Hakudy: Poprzez zainteresowania działalnością Oddziału Drugiego, Kaien, dzięki pomocy Jirō, poznał podstawy Jujitsu, Muai Thay, Karate oraz Kung Fu, głównie styli defensywnych. Ekspert Zanjutsu: Kaien jest uzdolnionym szermierzem, co pokazał podczas wielu misji, a także pomocy w treningach nowych dywizjonistów przyjmowanych do oddziału. Ekspert Hohō: Kaien nie raz udowodnił swoje umiejętności w dziedzinie błyskawicznych kroków, dzięki którym udało mu się wykaraskać z najgorszych opresji. Ekspert Kidō: Szczególnie podczas zagorzałej walki, Kaien pokazał swoje umiejętność w posługiwaniu się demoniczną magią. Jest zdolny do wykonania średniej klasy kidō bez wymawiania inkantacji. Jego umiejętność posługiwania się Hadō sięgają kręgu siódmego, a Bakudō – szóstego. Wysokie Reiatsu: Po otrzymaniu stopnia oficera, Kaien zwiększał swoje pokłady reiatsu. Ale już za czasów Akademii jego energia duchowa pozostawiała wiele do życzenia. Wysoka Wytrzymałość: Pomimo swojego wątłego i często zapitego wyglądu, Kaien jest dość wytrzymały, co zademonstrował podczas swojego spotkania z legendarnym Vasto Lorde (pierwszym na BW). Geniusz: Kaien należał do najmłodszych i chyba najbardziej uzdolnionych adeptów. Pierwszego dnia gdy dołączył do Akademii uzyskał maksymalny wynik na egzaminach, uważał to jednak za wielki fart. Jego talent pozwolił mu na ukończenie szkolenia bez żadnych problemów. Zanpakutō Nanahara (七波蘭, Siedem Falowych Orchidei): Katana rozmiarem dopasowana do wzrostu posiadacza z pokrytą różowym aksamitem rękojeścią oraz zwieńczonym krwisto czerwonym smokiem say'ą. Tsuba ma kształt dwóch odwróconych do siebie szaro-czarnych księżyny. Shinogi błyszczący i przejmujący chłodem gdy się na niego spojrzy. W tej formie Nanahara wygląda jakby zaraz miała zerwać pętające ją łańcuchy i rzucić się na pierwszą napotkaną ofiarę. Duch miecza ma postać Ryū (Lodowego Smoka). Nanahara kocha pokój tak jak i jego właściciel. * Shikai: Shikai Kaiena nie polega na zmianie kształtu katany. Przywołuje je słowami: Unari, Nanahara!' '(Ugryź/Ukąś Nanahara; notka edytora: Ryk, (唸り), Siedem Falistych Orchidei ?). Miecz wydłuża się lekko oraz zaczynają się na nim gromadzić drobinki wody i lodu. Dodatkowo z rękojeść wysuwa się nieskończenie długi oraz bardzo wytrzymały łańcuch zakończony płatkiem śniegu, który podczas kontaktu z celem zamraża go. : Specjalna zdolność Shikai: Mocą shikai Nanahary jest kontrola wody z atmosfery oraz gromadzących się na ostrzu drobinek lodu. Łączy w sobie zdolności ofensywne i defensywne. Wielu może widzieć w Nanaharze Hyōrinmaru, zanpakutō zmarłego kapitana Hitsugayi. Rzeczywiście, łączy je nie tylko motyw smoka, oba są też dużej siły mieczami lodowymi. :* Sageru (notka edytora: Trzymać ręce ?) – strumień czystego reiatsu, im więcej zostanie użyte tym atak staje się silniejszy. Atak ten podobny jest to Getsuga Tenshō oraz innych fal energetycznych. :* Osae Ryūsei (notka edytora: Przyciskająca Smocza Energia ?) – atak ten polaga na wbiciu ostrza zanpakutō w ziemię lub inne znajdujące się pod stopami użytkownika podłoże. W tym momencie od miecza rozchodzi się fala lodu mogąca pokryć nawet całe pole walki. Przy pomocy siły woli oraz manipulacji energii duchowej Kaien jest w stanie kontrolować bieg drobinek lodu. Zdolność ta przypomina shikai Senbonzakury kapitana Byakuyi Kuchikiego lub technikę Hakuren shikai Sode-no Shirayuki oficer Trzynastki, Rukii Kuchikli. thumb|Koori Hageshii :* Koori Hageshii (notka edytora: Lodowe Nagły ?) – atak omalże identyczny jak zdolność-wizytówka shikai Hyōrinmaru. Drobinki lodu tworzą postać ogromnego stwora wyglądającego jak wielki wąż z głową smoka. Jego zdolnością, poza zwykłym zadawaniem obrażeń z racji znacznych rozmiarów i ostrych elementów, jest zamrażanie celu poprzez jego dotknięcie. :* Aoi Sen'i – poprzez zmieszanie reiatsu z mroźnym powiewem Nanahary powstaje lodowa bańka otaczająca użytkownika, przez którą przewijają się lodowe sznury przypominające zminiaturyzowane wersje Koori Hageshii. Kula tworzy swego rodzaju tarczę czy też barierę, zdolną zablokować niektóre ataki. * Bankai: Bankai Nanahara to Gyōketsu no Nanahara (Lodowa Smocza Bogini; notka edytora: Siedem Falowych Orchidei Zamarzania ?). Bankai kształtem przypomina lodową powłokę niebieskiego smoka. Ostrze miecza przeszywa lodowata smuga, oręż wydłuża się nieznacznie na wzór no-dachi. Ręce i nogi zostają pokryte lodowymi smoczymi łapskami, a z dolnej części pleców wysuwa się długi, ostro zakończony ogon. Dodatkowym atakiem Nanahary w tej formie jest Gyō No Nanahara ("Taniec Księżniczki"; notka edytora: Siedem Falowych Orchidei Linijki ?). Jest to forma przejęcia ciała dzięki której Kaien staje się nieporównywalnie szybszy oraz silniejszy, niestety, atak ten pochłania bardzo dużo energii, przez co nie może być nadużywany. osiągnięte Źródła Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Postać Gracza Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Shinigami Kategoria:Oddział VIII